Piratas do Caribe: A Água da Vida
by Lonny Fly
Summary: Descubra o que acontece quando o Capitão Jack Sparrow decide ir atrás da tão sonhada imortalidade. Para consegui-la Jack precisa recuperar o Pérola das garras de Barbossa, e para isso conta com a ajuda de uma pirata muito esperta que ele conhece em Tortug
1. O início de uma nova aventura

Cap 1 - O início de uma nova aventura

O céu estava claro e uma leve brisa soprava nas ondas do mar, fazendo-o se movimentar levemente sobre a areia da enseada. Tortuga amanhecera estranhamente calma naquela manhã de setembro. Seus moradores cuidavam de suas atividades, provavelmente aguardando por uma nova confusão mais tarde, como era de costume na ilha, quase sempre protagonizada pelos cruéis e mal encarados bucaneiros do Caribe.

Mas isso tudo não importava agora porque a forasteira tinha outros planos. Entrar em uma briga no lugar onde ela acabara de botar os pés era a última coisa que ela e sua companheira pretendiam. Precisavam buscar informações e nada melhor do que uma taverna repleta de beberrões prontos para despejar suas histórias de marujos para descobrir o curso de um homem cujo único objetivo era afanar tesouros para enriquecer a qualquer custo.

Então, depois de uma caminhada relativamente curta, as duas mulheres pararam repentinamente, e lá estava ele: o famoso Noiva Fiel, com as suas tábuas toscamente emparelhadas que davam sustentação à construção. A moça mais alta tinha a pele branca, apesar das visíveis manchas causadas pela exagerada exposição ao sol. Seus cabelos lisos e despenteados caíam sobre suas costas enquanto as mechas eram levemente agitadas pela brisa, formando uma moldura perfeita para o seu rosto, com o tom de castanho combinando com seus olhos ligeiramente esverdeados. Com um ar de quem sabe o que está fazendo, lançou um olhar penetrante à companheira, lhe deu um sorriso decidido e as duas entraram na taverna.

Apesar de ainda estar muito cedo para a bebedeira, o bar já continha um número de clientes que enchiam metade das mesas. À entrada das mulheres, todos os rostos se voltaram para elas por um instante. A mais alta se dirigiu ao balcão:

-Duas canecas de cerveja.

Ao que o barman soltou uma risadinha maliciosa.

-Uma senhora dona de uma beleza como a sua devia ter medo de entrar em um bar cheio de homens com segundas intenções.

Agora foi a vez dela dar um sorrisinho desdenhoso:

-Branca Werneck não tem medo de biltres cujo único ofício é beber e caçar tesouros como se não houvesse mais nada de útil na vida! E não se preocupe... Eu sei me defender muito bem – acrescentou pousando a mão na velha bainha de sua espada.

O homem ficou sério e lhe deu as canecas. Branca escolheu uma mesa no centro do bar para poder ouvir melhor as conversas e elas se sentaram. Sua companheira estava meio insegura:

-Mas Branca... como pode ter certeza de que vamos encontrar uma pista aqui?

-Ora, o homem não pode ter sumido do mapa! E não se preocupe Lucy... sinto uma mudança nos ventos... – Disse com uma nota de mistério na voz.

As duas permaneceram por algum tempo caladas, como se esperassem por algo. Então Branca ouviu um nome na conversa vizinha que chamou sua atenção:

-... é que eu estou dizendo! Engles agora é o novo Comodoro.

-Bah, não acredito! Pra mim ele sempre vai ser um maldito pirata.

-Mas ele sempre teve influências importantes, todos sabem disso. – O homem deu um sorriso maldoso – deve ter feito algum serviço sujo a mando do Governador para conseguir o cargo... é a especialidade dele, não é?

Os homens deram muitas gargalhadas enquanto viravam as canecas de cervejas. Branca se levantou e se dirigiu ao homem que falava, sob o olhar preocupado de Lucy, e perguntou:

-O Sr. disse Engles? Charles Engles?

O homem estava completamente imundo e seu sorriso revelava dentes podres e cariados. Ele examinou Branca por um momento, então respondeu:

-É... foi o que eu disse... a senhorita tem algum interesse nele?

-Digamos que eu tenho umas coisas para acertar com ele... mas então, o Sr. sabe onde posso encontra-lo?

-Bem... dizem que o novo Comodoro pretende ir a Corazón del Fuego para explorar a ilha, ou sei lá o quê! Mas se eu fosse a senhorita, esquecia Engles. Ele não é bem o tipo de homem que se pode chamar de cavalheiro, se é que me entende.

-Cavalheiro? – Branca soltou uma risada debochada – Não é pra isso que procuro Engles! Está pra nascer o homem que vai poder me chamar de sua!... Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada pela informação – e se dirigindo à amiga – Vamos Lucy!

E as duas saíram do bar, após jogarem sobre o balcão uma moedinha para pagar as cervejas que elas não tinham bebido.

Não muito longe dali, em alto mar, podia-se ver um navio não muito grande. Ele estava bem conservado, apesar das marcas de combate que revelavam já ter passado por muitas aventuras. O nome Craca estava gravado na popa com letras rebuscadas. Dentro dele, dois homens discutiam:

-Decididamente não, Sr. Gibbs! Preciso recuperar o Pérola antes de qualquer coisa.

-Mas Sr.! Será muito mais fácil depois que já estiver com a água da vida. Então o Capitão Barbossa não poderá fazer nada!

-Eu já lhe disse Sr. Gibbs. Precisamos de um número significativo de homens para pegar a água da vida... a ilha é protegida por magia!

-Mas... que tipo de magia?

-Eu não sei! E é exatamente isso que me preocupa. Portanto vamos para Tortuga, arranjamos uma tripulação decente e em seguida tomamos o Pérola do Capitão Barbossa e seu bando de patifes.

-Mas eu ainda acho que...

-Sr. Gibbs!!! Eu sou o Capitão desse navio, e como tal decido o curso que vamos percorrer. E de qualquer forma, já estamos chegando em Tortuga.

-Está bem! Está bem Jack! Você sempre faz do seu jeito mesmo.

Então o Capitão Jack Sparrow fixou seus olhos negros na linha do horizonte, que agora estava tingida com uma linha marrom indicando terra. E ele sorriu, deixando os dentes à mostra, pensando no que iria encontrar dali para frente. O pequeno Craca finalmente tinha chegado ao seu destino e eles atracaram...

Branca estava radiante com o que tinha conseguido na taverna. Mas Lucy parecia apreensiva:

-O que vamos fazer agora Branca? Não podemos simplesmente ir a Corazón del Fuego a nado!

-Lucy, o mais difícil nós já conseguimos! Tenho certeza de que vai aparecer um meio para nos levar até lá.

-Como Branca? – Disse Lucy desanimada.

-Bem... eu não sei... – Branca ficou momentaneamente confusa, mas então tomou uma resolução – primeiro vamos procurar algo para comer, estou morrendo de fome!

E as duas caminharam até a pequena feira comercial que havia perto da praia. Mas ao chegarem em uma barraca de frutas, um homem de 2 metros de altura agarrou o braço de Branca e a puxou para perto de si:

-Olá, boneca! Que tal dar um passeio pela orla da praia com o papai aqui?

-Você está maluco? Não sairia com um brutamontes como você nem por um baú inteiro de ouro! Me largue! – disse Branca, se desvencilhando do sujeito.

Ela recuou um passo e sacou sua espada com uma velocidade incrível. Apontando-a para o estranho, disse:

-Agora você vai aprender o que acontece com quem se mete a engraçadinho comigo!

O homem soltou uma longa gargalhada e em seguida, disse:

-Me desculpe, eu não luto com mulheres. Seria muito injusto, sabe? Eu acabaria com você num segundo!

-Pois então é uma pena, porque você vai morrer e eu não vou precisar de muito esforço para isso.

O homem a olhou como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido. Então ele também sacou sua espada e a encarou por um momento:

-Se você insiste! Mas será uma pena ter que cortar um pescoço tão lindo quanto o seu.

As pessoas já tinham formado um pequeno aglomerado em volta dos dois e Lucy olhava aflita para Branca, mas esta fez sinal para que esperasse. Entrementes, na praia logo atrás da feira, o Capitão Jack Sparrow e seu fiel companheiro desembarcavam do Craca. Jack logo percebeu o tumulto:

-Mas o que é aquilo? Agora também temos brigas em feiras?

-Parece uma mulher Capitão!

-Vamos conferir...

Os dois se aproximaram para ver melhor. Enquanto isso, a espada de Branca cruzou com a do sujeito e eles começaram a duelar. Branca empunhava a espada com facilidade e seus movimentos eram precisos, mas ela não parecia páreo para a tamanha força despendida pelo seu oponente.

Branca se movimentava para frente e para trás com um jogo de pés perfeito. Ela parecia dançar sobre o chão repleto de restos podres de frutas. Jack a observava com interesse. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher empunhar uma espada com tamanha habilidade. O brutamontes parecia incansável e lançava golpes quase ininterruptamente, mas Branca desviava de todos, pulando nas tábuas soltas e nas pedras sobre a areia. As frutas da barraca voavam para todo o lado, fazendo as pessoas recuarem. Depois de algum tempo, o oponente de Branca vacilou cansado. Ela se aproveitou da falha e, sem perder tempo, transpassou o peito esquerdo do homem, que caiu no chão fazendo-o tremer com o seu peso anormal. Antes do homem sucumbir, Branca o olhou de cima e disse:

-Isso é o que acontece com quem tenta se aproveitar de Branca Werneck!

Então o sujeito apagou no chão, Branca se virou e começou a se afastar. Jack parecia impressionado com o que presenciara e ficou vendo Branca se afastar. Sem tirar os olhos dela, disse:

-Parece que encontramos o nosso homem Sr. Gibbs!

Após aquele instante, Jack tomou uma decisão e correu atrás de Branca, seguido de perto por Gibbs.

-Ei! – gritou Jack – Moça?... Branca, não é?

Branca se virou para ver quem a chamava:

-Sim!... e você...?

-Capitão Jack Sparrow. – disse, fazendo uma dramática reverência.

-Ah, sim! O Capitão do Pérola Negra! – ela o examinou de cima a baixo, curiosa.

-Eu mesmo! É difícil quem não conheça as minhas histórias! – Jack sorriu orgulhoso, mas Branca não parecia muito entusiasmada.

-Pois eu acho que elas são fantasiosas demais para terem um pingo de realidade. E sabe que é curioso? – acrescentou dando uma olhada a sua volta – não vejo nenhum navio imponente e com velas negras por aqui, a menos, é claro, que você o tenha ancorado em alto mar e chegado a nado em Tortuga.

Jack ficou desconcertado por um momento, mas se aproximando mais de Branca, lhe disse, baixando a voz:

-O Pérola se encontra temporariamente em outras mãos. Mas eu vou recupera-lo logo.

Branca riu.

-Se você acha que consegue, vai em frente... mas afinal, porque me chamou?

-Ah, sim! Eu vi a sua habilidade com a espada quando derrotou aquele homem...

-Ele mereceu! Não se trata uma mulher como um animal! – disse Branca furiosa.

-Certamente que não, senhorita! Mas, sabe... Você me seria muito útil. Poderíamos ir longe com a sua habilidade e a minha experiência. Pense no que conquistaria: ouro, prata, poder! Quem sabe até se tornaria a Rainha dos sete mares!

-A sua proposta é tentadora... mas não estou interessada em me tornar rainha do que quer que seja. E se me dá licença, ainda tenho coisas a fazer...

Ela se virou e começou a se afastar com Lucy, mas então Jack disse:

-É uma pena! Com você seria mais fácil conquistar o tesouro perdido de Corazón del Fuego.

Branca parou de sofre ao escutar o nome da ilha. Lançou um breve olhar a Lucy e virou novamente para Jack:

-Corazón del Fuego? O que pretende lá?

-Eu já disse: conquistar o tesouro perdido.

-Interessante!... Sabe, acho que mudei de idéia...

-Ótimo! Então prepare suas coisas que dentro de três dias eu terei conseguido uma tripulação experiente e zarparemos no Craca para...

-Espere!... eu e Lucy faremos parte de sua tripulação... mas sob duas condições...

-Condições?... e quais são essas condições?

-Bem... eu e Lucy somos mulheres... moças... estou vendo que o seu... navio tem um tamanho limitado e nós precisaremos ficar com a cabine do Capitão.

-Eu acho que posso ceder a minha cabine... - respondeu Jack sorrindo – e a outra condição?

-Ninguém me dá ordens.

-Mas eu sou o Capitão! Naturalmente, terá que fazer o que eu disser.

-Sr. Sparrow, eu farei o que for preciso fazer... mas ser Capitão não é o suficiente para me controlar, entendeu?

-Sei!... bem... se é assim... que seja então! – disse Jack aborrecido.

-Então temos um acordo? – falou Branca estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Sim, acordo! – Jack respondeu com um sorriso e um aperto de mão – e não se esqueça de estar aqui dentro de três dias.

-Eu não costumo esquecer os meus compromissos... Até logo, Jack!

-Até mais, amor! – respondeu Jack enquanto Branca se afastava. Ela deu de ombros e disse, se distanciando:

-E não me chame de amor! Meu nome é Branca!

Enquanto observavam as duas irem embora, Gibbs se voltou para Jack:

-Não acha que ela é metida demais? Pode causar problemas!

-Não se preocupe Sr. Gibbs, eu posso domar a fera. – respondeu Jack sorrindo, com os olhos ainda em Branca.


	2. Encontro de velhos inimigos

Cap 2 - Encontro de velhos inimigos

O sol já ia alto e lançava seus raios intensamente, castigando os terrestres que navegavam abaixo dele. O mar estava relativamente calmo e suas águas eram balançadas pelo pequeno navio, que desenhava muitas ondas sobre a superfície. Já tinham passados 5 dias desde que zarparam. Branca havia prendido os cabelos no alto da cabeça, em um rabo de cavalo, para aliviar o calor. Ela estava olhando o mar através do parapeito da embarcação, absorta em seus pensamentos, quando Jack chegou e se encostou no parapeito, ficando de frente para ela.

-Parece preocupada com algo. – disse Jack.

Branca o olhou com uma expressão zangada no rosto.

-Quando disse que iria arranjar uma tripulação experiente não imaginei que se referia a três mortos-vivos, bêbados e birutas.

-Veja pelo lado positivo: se houver algum imprevisto, eles não temerão pelas suas vidas e se atirarão à morte certa.

-E com certeza isso fará toda a diferença! – disse Branca ironicamente. – Jack, como pretende achar o tesouro de Corazón del Fuego com um mapa maluco que não diz nada com nada?

-Mas o mapa de São Feng não é maluco. Ele só precisa ser decifrado pelas mãos certas.

-E essas mãos, claro, seriam as suas!

-O destino do Craca já está traçado. A única coisa que me intriga é você. Aparentemente, não está atrás de nenhum tesouro, então diga, o que procura em Corazón del Fuego?

-Não é só de tesouros que vive um pirata, Jack! – tornou Branca, encarando-o. – mas você não entenderia.

-Porque as pessoas sempre acham que sou insensível?

-Talvez porque você não tenha passado pelo mesmo que eu. Às vezes a vida é amarga demais, principalmente com aqueles que não tem ninguém.

-Então nunca teve família?

Branca deu um suspiro de impaciência. Não gostava de falar sobre o seu passado. No entanto, ela respondeu:

-Meu pai era artesão em uma cidadezinha no interior da Inglaterra. Minha mãe o abandonou quando eu tinha apenas um ano de idade e ele sempre se sacrificou para me dar uma boa vida. Aos meus 10 anos ele morreu e tudo que me restou foi Lucy. Ela era nossa empregada e sempre foi muito leal a mim.

-Ainda não entendi porque se tornou uma pirata!

-Eu tinha que sobreviver de alguma forma e não é muito fácil arranjar um emprego decente quando se tem dez anos e nada mais que isso.

Nesse momento, quando Jack ia voltar a perguntar, Gibbs gritou a ele:

-Capitão! Estamos nos aproximando do Pérola!

Jack correu para olhar pela luneta e, ao faze-lo, exclamou:

-Mas o que aquele cão sardento fez com o meu navio!?

O Pérola parecia ter saído de uma guerra: seu casco estava repleto de buracos e as velas todas rotas. O mastro principal apresentava uma inclinação para a esquerda, aparentemente provocada por uma rachadura em sua base.

Atraída pela exclamação de Jack, Branca puxou a luneta para si e, ao olha-la, se voltou para ele:

-Assim fica mais fácil tomar o Pérola!

-Não se engane pela aparência, minha cara – retrucou Jack – o Pérola, mesmo em condições desfavoráveis, é capaz das mais altas proezas.

-Tudo o que temos a fazer é ataca-los até serem derrotados. Eles já estão fragilizados, Jack! – tornou Branca.

-É claro que não! A menos que você queira acabar de afundar meu navio.

-O que faremos então Jack? – interveio Gibbs.

-Vou propor um acordo a Barbossa.

-Acordo? E você acha mesmo que isso dará certo? – disse Branca incrédula – Que tal isso: eu finjo que estou insatisfeita com o Craca e sigo a bordo do Pérola. Lá, darei pistas sobre a sua localização e poderemos surpreender Barbossa assim que ele atracar.

-Parece uma boa idéia, mas diga, como saberei que não vai me trair e ajudar barbossa?

-Lucy ficará no Craca, como garantia, não é Lucy?

-Claro Branca – respondeu Lucy.

Jack estava confuso, mas tinha que tomar uma decisão logo, pois estavam cada vez mais próximos. Então, derrotado pelo plano de Branca, concluiu:

-Está bem! Faremos assim então!

Branca sorriu, triunfante. Agora o Pérola estava quase colado ao Craca e Barbossa fazia pose de superior, com seu enorme chapéu de plumas e o macaco Jack em seu ombro. Ao avista-lo, Jack gritou:

-Saudades Hector?

-Jack, seu inseto nojento! Onde guardou o meu mapa? – respondeu Barbossa.

-O mapa não é seu, ele pertencia a Sao Feng. E a pergunta é: o que _você_ fez com o meu navio?

Barbossa parecia furioso:

-Fui vítima de uma emboscada! O Pérola ficou cercado e foi um milagre ele ter sobrevivido ao ataque do Comodoro!

-Comodoro!? Engles você quer dizer? – perguntou Branca, surpresa.

O Capitão Barbossa parecia não ter notado a presença da moça até aquele momento.

-Ora, e quem é essa bela dama? – Quis saber Barbossa.

-Ninguém! É só uma moça que eu ajudei, mas logo já terá partido. Ela não tem importância nenhuma. – Disse Jack ao notar o repentino interesse de Barbossa por Branca e se esquecendo completamente do plano.

Branca olhou Jack de cara feia, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote, mas tudo o que ela fez foi se voltar para Barbossa toda risonha:

-Na verdade meu nome é Branca Werneck. Sou uma pirata muito ágil e quero fazer parte de uma tripulação que saiba, de fato, o que está fazendo, porque o nosso Craca aqui parece totalmente perdido.

Jack ofegou aborrecido, mas Barbossa, sorrindo para Branca, lhe fez uma proposta:

-Que tal vir comigo no Pérola? Podemos fazer um acordo e dividir os lucros.

-Ela já tem um acordo comigo e ficará no Craca! – Afirmou Jack puxando Branca para trás. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido que aquilo fazia parte do plano e Jack foi forçado a deixa-la ir.

Quando Branca saltou para o Pérola e se posicionou ao lado de Barbossa, Jack fez menção de se retirar, mas Barbossa o interrompeu:

-Ainda vou querer o meu mapa, Jack!

-Se você me devolver o meu navio!

Barbossa soltou uma sonora gargalhada:

-Ora Jack, acha mesmo que vai conseguir alguma coisa com esses cinco idiotas? Desista, você está em desvantagem!

-Ah, Hector! Parece que você se esqueceu de que está falando com o Capitão Jack Sparrow! O Pérola é meu e vou te-lo de volta.

-Só sob o meu cadáver! Homens, lançar fogo! – gritou Barbossa para seus marujos.

Eles miraram e começaram a atirar no Craca. Incapaz de se defender e com medo de fazer um estrago maior no Pérola, Jack começou a fugir o mais rápido que pôde, mas ele sabia que não era páreo para o Pérola. O Capitão Barbossa berrava para Jack:

-Volte e lute como um homem, seu covarde! Se não vou ser obrigado a afundar isso que você chama de barco!

Mas, nesse momento, a munição do Pérola tinha acabado. Barbossa sabia que o seu precioso navio, debilitado como estava, não agüentaria uma caçada em alto mar. Por isso, ele deixou o Craca se distanciar e começou a traçar um novo curso para consertar e reabastecer o Pérola.

* * *

O Pérola Negra era realmente um navio de dar inveja ao mais notável e conceituado navio real inglês, mesmo sob as circunstâncias em que se encontrava. Muitos homens limpavam o convéns com esfregões, enquanto outros, tapavam os buracos mais urgentes com o pouco de madeira que ainda restava. O Capitão Barbossa olhava pela sua luneta, em busca de algum resquício de terra, quando Branca chegou ao seu lado e foi logo perguntando, sem cerimônias:

-Como o Comodoro soube da localização do Pérola? Me disseram que ele estava a caminho de Corazón del Fuego, não é verdade?

-O novo Comodoro tem suas artimanhas. – respondeu Barbossa, com desprezo – Imagine que ele plantou um espião no Pérola para descobrir meus planos e acabou sabendo tudo sobre a Água da Vida. Agora ele também está atrás dela, mas pelo menos eu acabei com aquele salafrário de duas caras.

-Você disse Água da Vida? O que isso quer dizer? – quis saber Branca, surpresa.

-Ora, ora! Então quer dizer que o nosso Jack não lhe contou nada sobre a Água da Vida? – disse Barbossa, se divertindo.

-Não, ele não contou. – disse Branca, entre dentes.

-Gostaria muito de ficar e discutir esse assunto com você, mas, se me dá licença, ainda tenho que dar um jeito de consertar meu astrolábio que se quebrou durante o ataque do Comodoro.

Barbossa foi se afastando e deixou Branca intrigada e, ao mesmo tempo, furiosa com Jack, porque ele não podia ter escondido aquilo dela. Então, enquanto ela se perdia em seus pensamentos, uma pequena esfera de vidro bateu em seu pé esquerdo. Branca se abaixou para pegá-la e percebeu que se tratava de um olho de vidro. Só então ela se deu conta de que Pintel e Ragetti discutiam abertamente a poucos metros do lugar em que ela estava.

-...pegou sim! Eu sei que você pegou o meu olho! – Ragetti dizia, ameaçando Pintel.

-Não seja idiota! O que eu faria com um olho inútil daquele? – gritava Pintel.

-...vai ver você o pegou só pra me ver procurando enquanto ria pelas minhas costas.

Pintel e Ragetti já estavam a ponto de começar uma briga quando Branca interveio, mostrando a bola de vidro em sua mão:

-Procuram alguma coisa?

-Meu olho! – Exclamou Ragetti enquanto corria para pegar a tão procurada esfera.

-Você devia cuidar melhor dos seus pertences. – disse Branca.

-Mas eu cuido direitinho dele, só não sei porque insiste em desaparecer. – tornou Ragetti, enquanto Pintel lhe fazia uma careta de reprovação.

-O que vocês sabem sobre a água da vida? – perguntou Branca, mudando repentinamente de assunto.

-Ah, sim! Nós sabemos muito sobre a água da vida... – começou Ragetti, mas foi logo interrompido por Pintel:

-Deixa que eu conto a história! – Pintel fez cara feia para Ragetti, depois se voltou para Branca – Dizem que há muito tempo Corazón del Fuego era cheia de minas de prata e os nativos viviam ricamente e cobertos dos mais raros tesouros. Quando os espanhóis começaram a colonizar a ilha, os nativos não se conformaram de verem seus bens serem levados embora a força. Então eles esconderam todos os seus tesouros mais preciosos em um local desconhecido por todos e pediram a ajuda dos deuses pagãos para proteger o lugar em troca de um grande sacrifício. Diante do sacrifício, os deuses lançaram uma maldição sobre o local e nunca mais ninguém soube do tesouro.

-E onde entra a água da vida nisso? – quis saber Branca.

-Eu já ia chegar lá! Diz a lenda que Eru, o grande Deus dos deuses, ficou muito satisfeito com o sacrifício oferecido pelos nativos e lhes presenteou com a água da vida. A água da vida é o elixir da vida, uma água muito pura que é capaz de tornar imortal quem a bebe e também pode reverter a morte.

-Como assim reverter a morte?

-Ela pode ressuscitar uma pessoa que já morreu, em vez de tornar alguém imortal, desde que se tenha o corpo e seja derramada sobre ele toda a água. É o sonho de qualquer pirata: encontrar a água da vida e, de quebra, levar também o tesouro perdido. Rios de prata estão escondidos naquela ilha e muitos já morreram tentando encontrar.

-O tesouro pode ser real, mas eu não acredito em maldições!

-Isso é porque você nunca esteve em Isla de Muerta! – interveio Ragetti – nós somos a prova viva de que maldições existem!

Branca não disse mais nada. Aquela história toda lhe parecia fantasiosa demais para ser verdade. Mas por outro lado, ela queria acreditar, porque se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, ela poderia ter esperanças novamente, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Lentamente um novo pensamento foi se apoderando de Branca e ela foi se afastando, com um novo brilho no olhar.


	3. A traição de Branca

**Cap 3 - A traição de Branca**

O Capitão Barbossa finalmente tinha encontrado terra firme, mas a pequena ilha era deserta e ele não poderia reabastecer o Pérola ali. Atracado na areia da praia, o Pérola terminava de ser restaurado pelos marinheiros, que usavam a madeira das árvores da orla da enseada. Barbossa não via Branca há quase uma hora. A pretexto de explorar a ilha, ela tinha se embrenhado na densa mata e o seu retardamento já começava a preocupar o Capitão do Pérola.

Barbossa já estava a ponto de ir atrás de Branca, quando ela apareceu, ofegante, e, correndo em sua direção, foi logo dizendo:

-Capitão! Não sabe o que acabei de descobrir no interior da mata!

-Espero que não seja nenhum mal! – exclamou Barbossa.

-Ah, não! Creio que gostará muito do que tenho a lhe mostrar. – falou Branca, com um sorriso irresistível no rosto.

-Ah... acho que estou entendendo onde quer chegar! – respondeu Barbossa, retribuindo o sorriso de Branca.

-Venha comigo, Capitão! Eu lhe mostro o caminho.

-Creio que não irão precisar de mim por enquanto. Então vamos!

Branca foi na frente, para mostrar o caminho, mas Pintel, percebendo que Barbossa iria se embrenhar na mata, gritou para ele:

-Capitão! Onde está indo?

-Vou me ausentar por uns instantes para verificar uma coisa com a Srta. Branca.

-Não quer que eu vá junto, por segurança?

-Não será necessário! E volte já ao seu trabalho porque quando eu voltar quero ver esse navio brilhando. – ordenou Barbossa, impaciente.

-Sim, Capitão! – assentiu Pintel.

E eles entraram na mata. Branca havia feito uma trilha com sua espada, mas mesmo assim eles tiveram dificuldade em caminhar entre as árvores pouco espaçadas. O caminho escolhido era longo e Barbossa parecia impaciente demais para esperar por mais cinco minutos:

-Não acha que já fomos longe o bastante? Porque não paramos por aqui mesmo?

-Calma, Capitão! Nós já estamos quase lá! 

Alguns metros à frente eles entraram em uma pequena clareira, onde Branca finalmente parou e se virou para Barbossa, sorrindo:

-É aqui.

-Ah, sim, realmente é um ótimo local. – disse Barbossa, retribuindo o sorriso de Branca.

Ele encarou Branca por um momento, mas como ela não falou mais nada, foi se aproximando dela aos poucos, enquanto ia dizendo:

-Sabe, de todas as mulheres que tiveram a honra de me ter como companhia, você é a que tem maior personalidade. Você sabe o que quer e sabe escolher o lado certo.

-Ficar do lado perdedor seria tolice, não é?

Agora Barbossa já estava muito próximo de Branca. Ele a agarrou pela cintura, mas antes que pudesse beija-la, Branca deu um chute certeiro entre as pernas de Barbossa, que o fez dobrar de dor. Branca, se aproveitando da situação, o empurrou para dentro de um buraco que estava escondido entre as folhagens e Barbossa caiu, enquanto lutava inutilmente para se segurar na margem.

-Mas o que significa isso? – gritou Barbossa, furioso.

-Quem disse que o lado certo é o seu lado, Barbossa?

-Como ousa me deixar aqui nesse buraco, sua traidorazinha nojenta?

-Um homem na sua idade devia saber que mulheres não são nem um pouco confiáveis. E mulheres piratas, menos ainda. – concluiu Branca, com um sorriso triunfante.

-Espere até eu sair daqui e por as minhas mãos em você!

-Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças. Mas para ver como não sou tão ruim assim, vou deixar seu macaquinho pulguento para lhe fazer companhia. E não se preocupe, Jack Sparrow cuidará muito bem do seu navio. Adeus, Barbossa!

Branca foi se afastando de Barbossa, enquanto ele gritava:

-Volte aqui, sua cobra traidora! Isso não vai ficar assim, escute o que estou dizendo!

Quando ela já tinha saído da clareira, ainda ouviu Barbossa berrando aos quatro ventos:

-MALDIÇÃO!!

* * *

Quando Branca chegou à praia novamente, Jack já tinha abordado do Craca e tentava convencer os marujos de que ele era o verdadeiro Capitão do Pérola, mas eles o ameaçavam com suas armas e já estavam prestes a atirar quando Branca interveio:

-Esperem! 

-Onde está Barbossa? – perguntou Pintel, desconfiado.

-Ficou para trás! E se vocês quiserem continuar na sua aventura, terão de aceitar Jack como seu Capitão.

Os homens relutaram em aceitar, mas acabaram cedendo quando perceberam que não tinham outra escolha. Jack logo subiu a bordo do Pérola e ficou admirando o seu precioso navio por um instante, depois ordenou:

-Homens, levantar âncora, içar velas, a todo pano!

Ele estava radiante por ter conseguido passar a perna em Barbossa e recuperado o Pérola. Mas ele sabia que a ajuda de Branca tinha sido imprescindível, por isso foi até ela. Mas não deu tempo de dizer nada, porque Branca, ao notar sua aproximação, deu-lhe um tapa na cara que o fez estremecer.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – quis saber Jack.

-Jack Sparrow, você é um mentiroso! – Branca parecia fora de si.

-É mesmo?

-Não me disse nada sobre a água da vida! Mentiu pra mim!

-Na verdade, eu não lhe contei porque não sabia se você era ou não confiável. E pra falar a verdade, eu ainda não sei. – Retrucou Jack.

-Que injustiça é essa? Eu te ajudei a recuperar o Pérola, você devia me agradecer ao invés de desconfiar de mim.

-Acontece, Srta esquentadinha, que ainda não sei qual é o seu real propósito em Corazón del Fuego.

-Isso não é da sua conta! – respondeu Branca, indignada.

-Posso saber pelo menos se tem algo a ver com o fato de o novo Comodoro também estar indo pra lá?

-Não, não pode! E saia da minha frente! – Ao dizer isso, Branca empurrou Jack para o lado, quase o fazendo cair, e, logo em seguida, desapareceu das vistas de todos.

Jack, furioso, arrancou seu chapéu e começou a soca-lo, aparentemente para desamassar, mas desprendendo uma força muito acima do necessário. Em seguida, ajeitou o chapéu novamente na cabeça. Lucy, que assistira toda a cena, se aproximou timidamente de Jack e lhe falou, como se quisesse desculpar o mau jeito de Branca:

-Não ligue para o que Branca fala... ela é um pouco dura com as pessoas ás vezes, mas é porque já sofreu muito na vida... mas no fundo, ela é uma boa pessoa.

-Tem certeza de que ela não tem uma pedra no lado esquerdo do peito? – retrucou Jack.

-Ah, não!... Branca tem um bom coração. – concluiu Lucy, meio constrangida.

-Vou fingir que acredito! – disse Jack, com desprezo.

Assim que pôde, Lucy foi atrás de Branca e quando a encontrou, ainda estava muito brava.

-Branca você não devia ter dado aquele tapa...

-Ele merecia coisa muito pior – cortou Branca – Como uma pessoa pode ser tão... tão... irritante assim?

-Já reparou como você vive implicando com ele?

-Que quer dizer com isso? – desafiou Branca.

-Eu... nada... eu não quis dizer nada... só o que eu disse. – respondeu Lucy, atrapalhada.

-Esqueça Jack, Lucy! Preciso lhe contar o que descobri! – todo o seu semblante se iluminou quando ela disse isso. 

-O que você descobriu? – Lucy arregalou os olhos.

-Sabe essa tal água da vida que o Jack está atrás? Sabe o que ela pode fazer?

-O que? – Lucy estava curiosa.

-Ela pode ressuscitar pessoas. – os olhos de Branca brilhavam.

-Branca, você não está pensando em... – disse Lucy, lentamente.

-É claro que eu estou! Eu tenho uma chance de ver meu pai vivo novamente, e isso é tudo o que eu mais quero no mundo!

-Pensei que o que mais queria fosse encontrar Engles.

-Vou encontra-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde e quando isso acontecer, cuidarei dele pessoalmente! Agora, quanto à água da vida, só há uma pessoa que vai usa-la, e ela será meu pai!

-Mas Branca, isso é loucura! Os mortos não revivem – Lucy parecia assustada.

-Revivem sim! E ninguém merece tanto quanto o meu pai uma segunda chance. Você sabe que ele era o melhor homem do mundo, o quanto era generoso, justo e humilde! Eu mal posso esperar para abraça-lo de novo! Imagine só Lucy: meu pai vivo!

Branca estava tão contente com a possibilidade de ter o pai de volta, que Lucy não se atreveu a dizer mais nada. Ela sabia o quanto o pai significava para Branca e não queria estragar aquele momento de êxtase da amiga, mas, no fundo, achava impossível que qualquer pessoa pudesse voltar à vida. De repente, veio ao pensamento de Lucy que Branca era mesmo uma pirata diferente. Qualquer outro iria querer a água da vida para si mesmo, para se tornar imortal e invencível, enquanto que a única coisa que sua amiga ansiava era por uma nova chance de ser feliz, poder dizer coisas a muito esquecidas e recuperar o tempo perdido. O tempo que a vida tinha arrancado brutalmente de Branca quando ela ainda era apenas uma criança.

Subitamente, a lembrança de Jack se sobrepôs aos pensamentos de Lucy que, incapaz de se controlar, perguntou a Branca:

-E quanto ao Jack? Tudo o que ele mais quer é a água da vida. Ele não vai entrega-la assim, de mão beijada.

Branca riu.

-Ora, Lucy! Nem parece que você é um pirata!

-Se não se lembra, eu só me tornei pirata por sua causa, Branca! Para te ajudar!

-Sei disso, sua boba! E lhe sou muito grata por isso. – disse Branca, meigamente. – Mas não se preocupe com Jack, darei um jeito de afasta-lo da água da vida quando chegar a hora certa. – ela acrescentou, encerrando a conversa, pois estava muito cansada e precisava dormir.


	4. Um encontro inesperado

Cap 4 - Um encontro inesperado

Cap 4 - Um encontro inesperado

O tempo não poderia estar melhor para navegar. O vento soprava gentilmente, fazendo o Pérola se movimentar sobre a superfície do mar e logo sua tripulação estaria chegando ao seu destino. Jack conhecia um porto que ficava há algumas milhas dali, onde ele poderia reabastecer o navio com tudo o que precisava para sua grande aventura.

Apesar da discussão que teve com Jack, Branca o tratou normalmente no dia seguinte, ou o mais normalmente possível. A esperança de ter o pai de volta a tornava mais receptiva, mais alegre. Jack, se aproveitando do bom humor de Branca, procurava não irrita-la, pois sentia que a qualquer momento poderiam começar uma nova discussão. Às vezes Jack tinha a estranha sensação de que um monstro marinho habitava o interior de Branca, talvez ela até fosse a reencarnação do Kraken em forma humana, e ele poderia ser despertado ao menor vestígio de contrariedade. Mas apesar do seu gênio difícil, Jack tinha certeza de que a maré estava a seu favor e logo ela traria Branca para o seu lado. Por vezes ele a surpreendia olhando para ele. Branca, percebendo o que estava fazendo, sacudia a cabeça e se virava para outro lado. Mas Jack não se importava com isso. Para ele, quanto maior era desafio, melhor.

Quando se aproximavam do porto onde atracariam, o tempo mudou repentinamente, formando nuvens carregadas e ventos ferozes, como o presságio de uma grande tempestade. Gibbs, que estava no comando do timão, o girava desesperadamente, ora para a direita, ora para a esquerda, numa tentativa de se afastarem do mau tempo e chegarem logo ao seu destino.

Finalmente o Pérola pôde ser atracado ao porto, mas a chuva já caía, trazendo consigo relâmpagos e trovões assustadores. Seus tripulantes procuraram um lugar para se esconder enquanto a tempestade era despejada sobre suas cabeças. Logo encontraram uma taverna e correram para o seu interior.

Eles entraram no bar completamente encharcados e se agruparam nas mesas junto aos marujos que já estavam horas ali, bebendo e cantando canções de piratas. Logo a tripulação do Pérola também estava bebendo e cantando, exceto Branca, Lucy e Jack, que estava absorto em seus pensamentos. Ele pensava em quanto tempo duraria para passar a tempestade, porque só então poderia reabastecer o Pérola e finalmente partir para o seu destino final, onde a imortalidade o esperava calmamente.

Enquanto era consumido por esses pensamentos, uma mulher que ele conhecia muito bem se aproximou com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Quando ergueu os olhos, Jack levou um tremendo susto ao notar a presença de Ana Maria.

-Você é um rato nojento Jack Sparrow! – Havia fúria no seu semblante.

-Ana Maria? Você por aqui?

-Pensou que fosse se livrar de mim, não foi?

-Ah, não! Porque iria querer me livrar de você?

-Já que é assim, então pode me pagar o que me deve agora! E sem gracinhas!

-Eu realmente adoraria saldar o meu débito com você, mas infelizmente, você me pegou desprevenido, estou sem nenhum.

-Vai me pagar agora se não eu juro que te mato e você nunca mais poderá enganar ninguém. – ela o ameaçou, apontando sua espada para o pescoço de Jack.

Nesse momento, Branca interveio na conversa:

-Quer dizer que além de mentiroso, sujo e convencido, você ainda é caloteiro?

Jack revirou os olhos.

-Se você não vai ajudar, também não precisa atrapalhar!

-Você não merecia, mas... – Branca olhou para Ana Maria – quanto ele deve?

-O quê? Vai mesmo pagar a dívida dele? – ela perguntou, enquanto Jack arregalava os olhos. Ele nunca esperaria isso de Branca.

-Me diga o valor e podemos conversar.

Ana Maria abaixou a espada, mas continuou com ela nas mãos, por precaução.

-São 500 pratas.

-Tudo isso? – espantou-se Branca.

-Nenhum centavo a menos.

Branca puxou um pequeno saco de dentro de suas vestes e o atirou para Ana Maria, fazendo-o ressonar com o barulho das moedas batendo entre si. Por sua vez, Ana Maria desamarrou o saquinho e ficou contando as moedas. Depois de um tempo, ela exclamou:

-Mas aqui só tem 300 pratas!

-Isso é tudo o que eu possuo e acho melhor se contentar com essas moedas, porque se dependesse do Jack, você nunca veria a cor desse dinheiro.

Ana Maria ainda tentou argumentar, mas a oratória de Branca parecia capaz de convencer até o mais irredutível dos homens.

-Está bem, eu aceito! – e apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para Jack – e você agradeça por isso, porque caso contrário, não sairia com vida desse bar.

Jack engoliu em seco enquanto via Ana Maria se afastar, furiosa.

No dia seguinte o tempo já estava bem melhor e Jack não perdeu tempo. Assim que reabasteceu o Pérola, ordenou que seguissem viagem, pois não queria perder mais nem um minuto, estava ávido com a possibilidade de se tornar o imortal Jack Sparrow. Assim que partiram, ele se aproximou de Branca:

-Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de pagar uma dívida minha! Será que a Branquinha finalmente está amolecendo?

-Não pense que fiz aquilo por caridade, se paguei foi só porque preciso de você para me levar a Corazón del Fuego.

-Será que é só por isso? – Jack a olhou nos olhos e Branca manteve seu olhar, desafiadora.

-É claro! E não pense que se livrou da dívida, porque agora você deve a mim e eu não vou partir enquanto não saldar todo o seu débito.

-Então é o débito que te prende ao Pérola? – Jack sorriu, ainda olhando para Branca.

-E o que mais seria?

-Confesse que está doida por mim.

-Suponho que tenha sido a sua intuição de pirata que te disse isso?

-Ah, não – Jack foi se aproximando mais dela - foram os seus olhos... eles dizem isso o tempo todo!

-Olhos não dizem coisas, eles vêem coisas! – Branca se mantinha firme, olhando para Jack.

-E os seus vêem a mim, o homem que você despreza, mas que a faz ferver por dentro, o homem a quem você rejeita e deseja com a mesma intensidade.

-Eu sou um pirata, Jack! E todo pirata, mesmo ele sendo uma mulher, tem que ser forte e não sair por ai acreditando em qualquer coisa que lhe digam.

-Curiosa a sua teoria. Sabe porque?... – Jack se aproximou mais ainda de Branca – Toda mulher, mesmo ela sendo um pirata, tem o sangue quente correndo nas veias e chega uma hora que ela simplesmente não resiste mais.

Eles estavam muito próximos agora. Branca abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Eles se olhavam mutuamente, fixamente, numa fixidez tão intensa que quase chegava a soltar faíscas. Branca queria fugir dali, mas tinha alguma coisa naqueles dois olhos negros que a hipnotizavam. Jack aproximou seus lábios dos dela, mas quando eles estavam quase se encontrando, Branca saiu do seu transe e virou de costas para ele. Depois ela saiu correndo, enquanto gritava:

-Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, Jack, ou vai descobrir do que eu sou capaz!

Jack riu, se divertindo com a ameaça de Branca. Agora ele sabia que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria e quando chegasse a hora, Branca viria para ele.

Agora já faltava pouco para o Pérola chegar em Corazón del Fuego. A ilha estava a poucas milhas do local onde o navio se encontrava e o tempo não poderia estar melhor para navegar.

No entanto, o Pérola se atrasaria para chegar ao seu destino final, pois alguma coisa no mar se movia bem à sua frente. Assim que se aproximou da "coisa", Jack percebeu que se tratava de um navio real inglês.

-Só pode ser o Comodoro indo para Corazón del Fuego também. – anunciou Jack.

Branca e Lucy se entreolharam. Elas sabiam que finalmente tinha chegado o momento de acertar as contas com o homem que lhes roubou muitos anos de suas vidas. Anos a fio, tentando descobrir o paradeiro de Engles e agora ele estava próximo, muito próximo.

-Vamos atacar, ele está sem reforços! – disse Branca.

-Não podemos atacar! – tornou Jack.

-Porque não? Não seja covarde, Jack!

-Eu não sou covarde, só acho que não precisamos atacar!

-E porque não? – Branca pôs as mãos na cintura, numa posição desafiadora.

-Porque se atacarmos vamos ficar sem munição quando chegarmos em Corazón del Fuego.

-E porque precisaríamos de munição em Corazón del Fuego?

-Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer! Além do mais, é sempre bom evitar um confronto.

-Se você não vai fazer nada, vou até lá eu mesma para dar um jeito nisso.

Branca foi andando até a beirada do navio, mas Jack a segurou pelo braço e disse:

-Você pensa que pode enfrentar dezenas de militares ingleses sozinha?

-Eu falava sério quando disse que ninguém me dava ordens, Jack! Se não há homens suficientes nesse navio para enfrentar o Comodoro, então irei eu mesma.

Jack encarou Branca.

-Eu também vou! Vamos sabotar o navio para que o Comodoro não chegue até a água da vida.

Branca não esperava aquela atitude de Jack, queria encontrar Engles sozinha. Mas ela sabia que não seria fácil e toda ajuda era bem-vinda, mesmo ela vindo de Jack.


	5. O Comodoro Charles Engles

Cap 5 - O Comodoro Charles Engles

Cap 5 - O Comodoro Charles Engles

Jack e Branca tinham conseguido se infiltrar no navio inimigo sem serem vistos. Os militares ingleses faziam seus trabalhos, enquanto o Comodoro dava ordens, imponente. Ao avistar o homem que ela mais odiava no mundo, Branca teve vontade de ir até ele e dizer tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Mas ela sabia que agora não era o momento certo, era preciso manter o sangue frio a qualquer custo. Ela havia esperado tanto por aquele momento que não podia estraga-lo por uma ação impensada.

Jack fez sinal para entrarem na cabine do Comodoro. Branca assentiu. A cabine era decorada ricamente, com móveis raros e caros e muitas peças preciosas decoravam o compartimento.

Branca ficou admirando o cômodo e pensando no que fazer, enquanto Jack surrupiava algumas peças de ouro que estavam soltas. Branca reprovava esse comportamento de Jack, porque estavam perdendo tempo. Mas quando ela se virou para dizer isso a ele, alguma coisa sobre a mesa fez seu coração parar.

Estava ali, bem a sua frente. Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Branca foi andando lentamente até a mesa para pegar o objeto. A emoção tinha tomado conta do seu corpo e seus olhos ficaram cheios de água. Jack a olhava com a testa franzida. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele olhou para onde ela se dirigia e viu uma pequena correntinha de ouro, toda trabalhada e com um pingente muito estranho. Era uma forma elíptica com dois círculos menores em seu interior.

-Branca?... o que é isso?

Ela segurou a correntinha com as mãos com todo cuidado, como se ela pudesse se desfazer a qualquer minuto e ficou admirando-a por um instante, enquanto passava os dedos suavemente pela sua superfície. Depois, ela ergueu os olhos marejados de lágrimas para Jack e disse, com a voz abafada:

-Essa correntinha... Jack!... era do meu pai!... ele me deu pouco antes de morrer... disse que era para eu guarda-la comigo... que nunca, sob hipótese alguma, mostrasse para alguém... seria o nosso segredo, entende... mas eu falhei!

Jack a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

-Você disse que seu pai deu isso a você pouco antes de morrer... quer dizer que...

-Ele o matou... – a expressão de Branca endureceu, ela não estava mais chorando. – Engles matou o meu pai!

-Entendi...

-Não, você não entendeu! Não foi só o meu pai que ele matou naquela noite traiçoeira. Engles era o pirata mais temido da Inglaterra naquela época e meu pai ficou sabendo que ele ia saquear a casa de um artesão. Ele sabia que nada podia deter Engles e que se fugisse, seria pior... e ele veio. Veio e matou meu pai na minha frente, sem piedade. Depois ele botou fogo na casa e me disse que pouparia a minha vida, que seria misericordioso se eu lhe entregasse o que o meu pai havia me dado... eu tentei engana-lo, dizendo que não sabia do que se tratava, mas ele já sabia da correntinha... eu era só uma criança... uma criança assustada. Eu não sabia o que fazer... não tive outra escolha...

-Então era por isso que estava procurando Engles.

-Quando ele foi embora com a correntinha, eu fiquei abraçada sobre o corpo do meu pai que jazia no chão e jurei sob o seu leito de morte que Engles iria se arrepender amargamente por ter destruído as nossas vidas, nem que isso fosse a última coisa que eu faria nesse mundo...

Nesse momento, a porta se escancarou por trás deles, revelando um Comodoro surpreso com aquela visita inesperada, mas quando ele falou, sua voz era firme e debochada:

-Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui? Invasores na minha cabine?

Branca escondeu rapidamente a correntinha em suas vestes e olhou fundo nos olhos de Engles, estreitando os seus. Jack podia sentir que uma fúria imensa emanava do seu corpo.

-Estranho, não é? Quando invadem a nossa casa achamos isso um absurdo, mas quando os invasores somos nós, tudo parece normal!

-Quem é você? Acaso eu a conheço?

-Talvez você ainda se lembre de um homem que era muito feliz, mas que teve sua vida arrancada cruelmente por um pirata maldito que levou tudo o que ele e a filha possuíam.

Engles soltou uma risada sinistra.

-Não me diga que você é aquela menininha chorona de que eu poupei a vida?

-Você fala como se tivesse sido piedoso!

-E não fui? Você devia me agradecer por ainda estar viva.

-O quê?? Você tira o meu pai de mim, rouba a minha infância, minha dignidade, meus sonhos, minhas fantasias, TUDO, e ainda tem coragem de dizer que foi piedoso??

-Se não consegue reconhecer isso, é uma lastima!

-Você vai morrer agora, seu desgraçado!! E do mesmo modo como você matou o meu pai!! – a voz de Branca estava carregada de ódio.

Ela tirou a sua espada da bainha em sua cintura e a ergueu para o Comodoro, mas este sorriu com deboche. Enquanto isso, Jack tentava sair da cabine de fininho, mas se deparou com dois militares que vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Então vocês acham mesmo que podem entrar no meu navio e fazer algo contra mim debaixo das barbas dos meus homens sem que nada lhes aconteça? – Engles não estava mais rindo. Sua voz era dura – Homens, levem esses dois piratas imundos para o convés!

-Ei! você não pode falar assim comigo! – disse Jack, indignado.

-E posso saber porque? Você não é aquele Jack Sparrow?

-Capitão Jack Sparrow!

Jack e Branca estavam cercados pelos militares, que apontavam suas espadas para eles, ameaçadoramente. Engles gritava com um de seus subordinados:

-...como você explica o fato de terem entrado intrusos no meu navio? Onde você estava quando eles entraram, seu imprestável?

-Eu... eu estava no meu posto Sr... – o homem gaguejava, amedrontado. – Não entendo como entraram...

-Você vai se arrepender por não ter cuidado direito do meu navio.

O homem engoliu em seco.

-Vai receber 40 chibatadas com as costas desnudas.

-Mas... mas...

-Está discutindo as minhas ordens?

-Não... não Sr... me desculpe Sr...

-E a chibata será fabricada por você mesmo, ou então perderá o seu posto, seu verme inútil! Agora saia da minha frente!

Engles caminhou até os prisioneiros e ficou cara a cara com Branca.

-Piratas no meu navio são inaceitáveis!

-Não é só porque você se tornou um militar inglês que pode apagar o seu passado. – disse Branca, encarando-o.

-Tem razão. Mas eu posso esmagá-lo, e é exatamente isso que eu farei.

-Você é um covarde nojento! Se estivesse sozinho, sem os seus homenzinhos para lhe proteger, eu o derrotaria facilmente.

-Sabe, apesar de ser filha de um imprestável, até que você se tornou atrevida demais. E vejo também que virou uma mulher atraente.

-Não ouse colocar as suas mãos sujas em mim!

Engles soltou mais uma de suas risadinhas debochadas. Depois, ele pôs a mão livre no rosto de Branca e o apertou entre os seus dedos.

-E vai fazer o quê?

Branca sentiu um nojo terrível invadindo-a. Não podia suportar ser tocada por aquele homem horrível. Então, ela cuspiu na cara de Engles, fazendo ele se afastar por um momento para se limpar.

-Você é desprezível! – disse Branca, com raiva.

-E você vai se arrepender por isso, sua vadia!

Engles ia avançar contra Branca, quando uma explosão fez o navio tremer. Jack olhou para o mar e percebeu que a explosão tinha sido causada por um tiro de canhão vindo do Pérola.

-Então trouxe os seus amiguinhos com você? – disse Engles. – Homens, lançar fogo!!

A guerra estava armada. Tiros de canhões eram lançados de um para o outro navio, destruindo tudo o que estava a sua frente. Engles foi ver de perto o estrago feito pelo Pérola, enquanto Branca ia atrás dele para se vingar, carregada de ódio.

Jack, se aproveitando da confusão, segurou firme uma ponta de corda solta na mão esquerda. Com a direita, ele puxou Branca pela cintura enquanto ela passava do seu lado. Então, com um impulso de pés, Jack se lançou para o mar, levando Branca consigo, e eles foram cair dentro do Pérola.

Os tiros de canhão continuavam a vir do navio inimigo.

-Sr. Gibbs? – Chamou Jack.

-Sr.?

-Ótimo trabalho! Agora vamos dar o fora!

No seu navio, Engles percebeu o movimento de Jack e ordenou aos seus homens:

-Atrás deles! Não percam aquele navio, quero vê-lo no fundo do oceano!

-Ah... desculpe Sr., mas não podemos ir atrás deles.

-E porque não? – quis saber Engles, com uma careta de impaciência e raiva.

-O Sr. Sparrow inutilizou o timão antes de partir! – anunciou o homem.

Engles explodiu de raiva. Não podia admitir que invasores entrassem em seu precioso navio e saíssem dele sem sofrer um único arranhão e, ainda por cima, impedindo-o de seguir em seu curso. Mas o Pérola Negra já estava longe, e logo chegaria a seu destino final.


	6. Corazón del Fuego

Cap 6 - Corazón del Fuego

Cap 6 - Corazón del Fuego

-Você não podia ter me trazido de volta! – dizia Branca, enfurecida.

-E o que você queria? Ficar no navio inimigo para ser morta a queima-roupa? – argumentava Jack.

-Eu estava na cola de Engles e ia mata-lo, mas você estragou tudo!

-E depois de matar Engles, o que pretendia fazer com os militares ingleses?

-Isso não importa! A única razão para eu ainda estar viva é para me vingar do homem que matou o meu pai. O que acontecer comigo depois disso, eu não me importo!

-Você não devia estar tão obcecada assim pela sua vingança. Quando temos um único objetivo, nossa vida se resume a realiza-lo ou não. Então, quando conseguimos, perdemos o único vínculo que nos prendia a vida, então estamos mortos. É isso que você quer?

-Você não entende nada de objetivos!

-Entendo mais do que pode imaginar. – Jack encarou Branca nos olhos.

Branca desviou os seus para o mar. De repente, sua expressão mudou.

-Jack, olha! – Branca apontava para um ponto além, sorrindo.

Ali, bem à frente do Pérola Negra, estava finalmente a ilha de Corazón del Fuego. Não era uma ilha muito grande, mas podia-se ver uma densa mata que cobria a sua superfície, tingindo-a de verde.

O que mais impressionava naquela paisagem toda era um enorme vulcão que estava localizado bem no centro da ilha. Aparentemente ele estava inativo, mas só a sua presença já era suficiente para amedrontar muitos homens.

-Deve ser por isso que se chama Corazón del Fuego. – dizia Ragetti, enquanto se aproximavam da ilha.

-Eu só espero que não saia nenhum monstro de dentro dele. – falou Pintel.

-Não seja ridículo! Não podem sair monstros de dentro de um vulcão! – tornou Ragetti.

-Depois que nós fomos até o fim do mundo e voltamos, eu não duvido de mais nada.

-Eu acho que você está é ficando maluco!

-Será que vocês dois podem calar essas bocas e descer um bote para chegarmos até a terra firme? – disse Jack, com autoridade.

-Sim capitão! É pra já! – respondeu Pintel.

-Agora escutem – Jack se dirigia aos demais tripulantes. – Os Senhores Pintel e Ragetti levaram a mim e a Branca até a encosta da ilha, enquanto que o resto da tripulação ficará aqui, esperando.

-Mas Jack! Não vamos participar da ação? – objetou Gibbs.

-Não! Sr. Gibbs, eu preciso que a tripulação do Pérola fique alerta. – Jack se aproximou de Gibbs, para que só ele pudesse ouvir. – É possível que mais alguém apareça para pegar a Água da Vida e, se isso acontecer, quero que detenham-no, entendeu?

-Se está se referindo a um certo homem de roupa azul e vermelha, com uma peruca grisalha encaracolada na cabeça, está entendido, Jack! Por aqui, ele não passa!

-Ótimo, Sr. Gibbs! – encerrou Jack, sorrindo. – Agora vamos indo!

Pintel e Ragetti levaram Jack e Branca até a praia da ilha. Lá, Jack ordenou que eles cuidassem do bote enquanto ele e Branca iriam atrás do tesouro.

Eles caminharam por um bom tempo. Jack ia à frente, sendo guiado pela sua sempre-fiel bússola. O caminho era tortuoso e longo, mas a sombra produzida pelas árvores ajudavam a suportar o calor exagerado que fazia. Branca caminhava pensando em um jeito de enganar Jack para poder pegar a água da vida quando fosse o momento certo. De repente, ela se deu conta de um fato muito estranho.

-Jack, não acha estranho não ter nenhum vestígio de vida humana por aqui? Quero dizer, uma ilha que ficou tantos anos em poder dos espanhóis teria que ter ruínas de construções, ossos humanos no chão, ou sei lá, qualquer coisa que indicasse que já houve gente morando aqui.

-Esse é mais um dos mistérios que rodam Corazón del Fuego.

-Você tem mesmo certeza de que está indo pro lugar certo?

-Minha bússola nunca falha... e pelos meus cálculos, já estamos quase chegando.

-Chegando? Mas onde, exatamente, estamos chegando?

A apreensão e o suspense cresciam a cada passo. Parecia que já se passara uma eternidade desde que eles entraram na ilha. Mas Jack sabia que eles estavam próximos agora. Muito próximos. Ele podia pressentir o perigo. Mas o seu instinto de pirata o instigava a ir adiante, para receber a merecida recompensa que estava no final daquela louca aventura.

Jack parou subitamente, ao se deparar com uma caverna. Sua bússola indicava que o que mais desejava estava lá dentro, no interior daquela caverna misteriosa.

-É aqui! – anunciou Jack.

-Tem certeza de que a Água da Vida está ai dentro? – perguntou Branca.

Jack assentiu sem se virar para ela. Ele estava admirando a entrada da caverna. Sabia que o caminho era incerto e arriscado, mas ele tinha que seguir em frente.

Enquanto Jack tomava coragem para entrar na caverna, Branca resolveu se aproveitar do seu momento de distração para tira-lo, de uma vez por todas, do caminho da Água da Vida. Ela só conseguia pensar no pai e na vontade que tinha de vê-lo vivo novamente. Por esse motivo, e sem hesitar, Branca se postou na frente de Jack, bloqueando a sua passagem e ergueu sua espada para ele, ameaçadoramente.

-Me desculpe Jack, mas não posso deixar que pegue a Água da Vida.

Jack riu.

-Acha mesmo que pode enganar o velho Jack e ficar com a Água da Vida só para você?

-Eu não a quero para mim! Vou usa-la para trazer o meu pai de volta à vida. Desista, Jack! Você não pode me vencer!

-Na espada talvez não... – Jack sorria para Branca, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Branca franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

-Que quer dizer com isso?

Isso foi a última coisa que Branca conseguiu dizer. Quando ela menos esperava, Jack afastou a sua espada, puxou Branca para si e lhe deu um beijo avassalador. Branca, confusa, deixou sua espada cair, mas colocou suas mãos no peito de Jack, tentando afasta-lo. Jack, por sua vez, passou sua mão direita pela cintura de Branca e, com a outra por baixo de seus cabelos, acariciava sua nuca. Branca, por fim, se rendeu aquele beijo. E eles se beijaram vorazmente, um sentindo o calor do corpo do outro, um querendo devorar o outro.

Mas então, depois de alguns segundos, Jack afastou Branca dele e lhe disse, triunfante:

-Perdeu!

-O quê!? – disse Branca, ofegante.

Jack pegou Branca como se ela fosse um saco de batatas e a jogou sobre seu ombro direito.

-Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? Me ponha no chão!! – Branca gritava para Jack.

Ela se debatia e dava socos nas costas de Jack, tentando se desvencilhar dele, mas sem a sua espada, estava totalmente indefesa. Jack a levou até uma árvore não muito longe dali e a amarrou com uma corda que ele havia trazido para emergências.

-Agora você fica ai quietinha e depois eu volto pra te pegar. – disse Jack, se divertindo com a situação.

-Você vai se arrepender por isso, Jack Sparrow, ou eu não me chamo Branca Werneck! Espere até eu sair daqui! – Gritava Branca, com ódio.

Mas Jack já ia longe, não podia mais ouvir os berros de fúria de Branca.

Em alto mar, a tripulação do Pérola esperava, em alerta, como ordenou o seu Capitão. Mas a sua espera não duraria por muito tempo, pois logo o Sr. Gibbs avistou o enorme navio do Comodoro se aproximando. Percebendo a ameaça, ele ordenou que os homens se posicionassem para lutar.

Entrementes, no navio inglês, Engles ordenou que seus homens lançassem fogo contra o Pérola. Os dois navios começaram uma luta naval sangrenta, os dois atirando um no outro. Dentro do Pérola, Lucy tomou uma resolução: Precisava avisar Branca sobre a presença de Engles, e precisava fazer isso logo. Então, ela foi até um dos botes do navio e o desceu para poder chegar até a ilha. Ninguém percebeu a sua atitude, pois estavam todos concentrados na guerra contra o navio inglês.

Engles pareceu ter tido a mesma idéia que Lucy, pois também desceu um bote sem que ninguém o visse e saiu remando em direção à ilha. Mas ao contrário de Lucy, ele queria chegar até a ilha para se apoderar da Água da Vida. Ele sentia em seu interior que era o maior merecedor da imortalidade. Enquanto Capitão pirata, tinha sido o mais temido dos sete mares, e agora que se tornara um militar, só faltava mesmo ele se eternizar, literalmente, como o homem mais temido e respeitado da face da Terra.

Totalmente alheios à luta dos navios, Pintel e Ragetti esperavam no bote, impacientes e aborrecidos. Eles estavam fartos daquela monotonia toda. Ansiavam por algo mais emocionante.

-Se Barbossa estivesse aqui, as coisas seriam diferentes! – Lamentava Pintel, enquanto Ragetti tentava jogar pedras no mar o mais longe possível.

-O que é aquilo!? – disse Ragetti, ao avistar um pequeno navio que vinha na direção deles.

Pintel correu até a beira da praia e pôs as mãos na testa para ver melhor.

-Mas está parecendo... não, não pode ser! – falou Pintel.

-Ou será que pode? – perguntou Ragetti.

Os dois se entreolharam. Custavam a acreditar no que estavam vendo. Mas era mesmo verdade. O navio chegou até a encosta da praia e, de dentro dele, saiu o Capitão Barbossa com o seu macaco Jack no ombro.


	7. Que caminho escolher?

Cap 7 - Que caminho escolher

Cap 7 - Que caminho escolher?

-Pensaram que podiam se livrar de mim, seus vermes traidores? – ameaçou Barbossa.

-Barbossa! Nós não sabíamos o que tinha acontecido... – começou Ragetti.

-Branca disse que você tinha ficado para trás... – completou Pintel.

-Aquela cobra peçonhenta me empurrou para dentro de um buraco! Mas ela vai se ver comigo, vou ensina-la porque não se deve enganar um pirata como eu! – bradou Barbossa – mas antes, eu preciso da Água da Vida.

Barbossa foi andando para entrar na ilha, seguido de perto por Pintel e Ragetti. Enquanto andavam, Pintel perguntou:

-Como conseguiu chegar até aqui sozinho?

-Aquela ilha não era tão deserta quanto pensávamos. Acabei descobrindo, para minha sorte, que ela fazia parte da rota de um navio mercante. Então, quando ele chegou, eu dei um jeito de enganar o Capitão e tomei o navio dele, digamos, temporariamente, até que eu recupere o Pérola.

Ao encerrar a pequena explicação, Barbossa já tinha entrado na mata e não pôde ver o que estava acontecendo na praia.

Lucy tinha conseguido atracar na praia antes que Engles chegasse. Assim que conseguiu fincar o bote na areia, pulou para fora dele e saiu correndo, em direção à mata fechada para encontrar Branca. Assim que ela sumiu mata adentro, Engles chegou na praia e também atracou. Logo depois, ele se embrenhou na mata, na mesma direção que Lucy tinha seguido. Mas como ela estava correndo, Engles não corria o risco de se encontrar com ela pelo caminho.

Enquanto isso, Jack procurava pelo caminho certo dentro da caverna. Ele sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo da Água da Vida. Porém, ele se deparou com uma bifurcação. Olhando para a sua bússola em busca de orientação, descobriu que ela apontava para o caminho que levava de volta à mata. Jack não entendia o que estava acontecendo, pois o que ele mais queria não podia estar na mata da ilha. Por um instante ele pensou que a causa daquela confusão era alguma coisa, ou, mais precisamente, alguém, que ele havia deixado lá fora. Mas aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo com ele. Não de novo. Então, tentando afastar Branca de sua mente, Jack fechou a bússola e a segurou entre suas mãos, se concentrando na Água da Vida. Mas quando a abriu de novo, descobriu que não tinha dado certo. Agora o ponteiro girava para um lado e para o outro, sem contudo, apontar para um lugar específico.

Jack, furioso com sua bússola, a fechou com força e a enfiou no bolso. Ele sabia que ela não iria mais ajudar em nada. Mas ele sabia que ficar bravo também não iria ajudar em nada na busca pela Água da Vida, por isso ele procurou manter a calma. Tudo o que Jack precisava agora era se decidir entre o caminho da direita e o caminho da esquerda, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia escolher que direção tomar. Ele estava diante de um grande impasse: esquerda ou direita?

Jack se viu obrigado a escolher logo, pois sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, viria mais alguém atrás da Água da Vida e ele não podia ficar ali para sempre. Foi então que ele teve uma idéia: caminhou até o centro dos dois caminhos, fechou os dois olhos com as mãos e começou a rodopiar em torno do seu eixo até que ficasse tonto. Depois, ele abriu os olhos e, cambaleante, se dirigiu para o primeiro caminho que apareceu na sua frente, que era o da esquerda.

Mas Jack tinha demorado demais para fazer a sua escolha, pois quando ele retomou a sua caminhada, Barbossa, Pintel e Ragetti já tinham alcançado a entrada da caverna. Sem perceber que as folhagens logo atrás dele se moviam, Barbossa e seus homens entraram na caverna e logo também se depararam com a bifurcação. Foi Ragetti quem perguntou primeiro:

-E agora? Qual é o caminho certo?

-Vocês vão para a direita e eu vou para a esquerda. – ordenou Barbossa.

Dessa forma, o Capitão se separou novamente dos seus subordinados e seguiu para a esquerda, a mesma direção que Jack havia tomado.

As folhagens que se mexiam quando Barbossa passou na verdade escondiam Branca, ainda amarrada na árvore. Lutando inutilmente para se soltar, ela amaldiçoava Jack de todas as formas possíveis que ela conseguia se lembrar. Mas, por sorte, o movimento das folhas não passou despercebido por Lucy, que sempre estava atenta a tudo que acontecia à sua volta.

-Branca? Branca, é você? – gritava Lucy, enquanto corria em sua direção.

-Lucy! Mas é claro que sou eu! Quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu Branca, impaciente.

Lucy ficou paralisada quando encontrou Branca amarrada daquele jeito.

-O que você está esperando? Me tire logo daqui, vamos!!

-Hã... claro! – Lucy começou a desamarra-la – Mas o que aconteceu com você? Como foi parar ai?

-Isso foi obra de Jack Sparrow! – seus olhos se encheram de fúria – Eu não acredito que cai na conversa fiada dele!! Ah, mas ele me paga! Vou faze-lo se arrepender do dia em que saiu da barriga da mãe dele!

Enquanto falava, Branca foi desamarrada e se pôs de pé, massageando as mãos que estavam doloridas por causa das cordas.

-Eu acho que se você quiser mesmo fazer isso precisará da sua espada. Onde ela está? – quis saber Lucy.

-Me ajude a procura-la, ela caiu em algum lugar por aqui!

As duas começaram a procurar pela espada, mas como ela tinha caído bem perto dali, logo Branca a encontrou e mostrou a entrada da caverna para Lucy. Então as duas entraram.

Se Branca e Lucy tivessem demorado por mais dez minutos, dariam de cara com Engles, pois alguns minutos após terem entrado na caverna, o Comodoro chegou ao local e também entrou.

Após algum tempo andando na caverna, Branca e Lucy também se depararam com a bifurcação. As duas pararam, sem saber que caminho tomar.

-Branca, por favor, me diz que você sabe qual é o caminho certo.

-Ora, Lucy, como eu poderia saber qual é o caminho certo se eu nunca estive aqui antes! Ah, mas com certeza, há essa hora, o Jack já está quase chegando à Água da Vida! Isso se ele já não tiver chegado, porque com aquela bússola, as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis.

-Bom, se é assim, então eu acho melhor a gente escolher logo um caminho.

-Está bem, deixa só eu pensar um pouco... hum... – Branca estava indecisa, mas como ela corria contra o tempo, precisava tomar uma decisão logo – já sei, vamos para a direita!

-Como você pode ter certeza disso?

-Lucy, não discuta comigo! Apenas vamos para a direita e, se não encontrarmos nada, voltamos e pegamos o caminho da esquerda, ok?

Lucy estava meio indecisa, mas não tinha outra escolha a não ser ir atrás de Branca. Assim, as duas seguiram pela direita, o mesmo caminho tomado por Pintel e Ragetti.

O Comodoro Engles estava bem atrás delas e, quando chegou na bifurcação, parou por um momento, confuso. Mas como ele ansiava por tomar a Água da Vida para si, logo decidiu que seguiria pelo caminho da direita também. Não tardaria muito e ele acabaria descobrindo que não era o único naquela caverna.

Longe dali, em alto mar, os dois navios ainda guerreavam. A todo momento oficiais ingleses e marujos piratas caiam ao mar, assim que eram atingidos pelas balas dos canhões. Como as duas embarcações eram bem estruturadas e ambas estavam devidamente preparadas para o combate, era difícil dizer qual delas sairia vencedora daquela batalha naval.

Dentro do navio inglês, um dos oficiais finalmente tinha percebido a ausência do Comodoro.

-O Comodoro sumiu! O que faremos agora? – ele indagava aos outros.

-Ele nos passou a perna e nos deixou aqui sozinhos para morrer! – disse o outro.

-Eu acho melhor desistirmos da luta, porque ela não vai acabar antes que todos morram. – propôs um terceiro.

-Apoiado! – incentivou o primeiro.

Decididos, eles estenderam a bandeira branca, indicando rendição. No Pérola, o Sr. Gibbs ficou estático ao perceber que os ingleses tinham desistido. A princípio, pensou que aquilo fosse um truque deles para os pegar desprevenidos. Mas ao se aproximarem mais do navio inimigo, Gibbs descobriu que o Comodoro não estava a bordo.

Gibbs sabia que o Comodoro tinha ido atrás da Água da Vida e Jack não iria gostar nem um pouco quando soubesse que ele havia deixado Engles escapar. Por esse motivo Gibbs decidiu ir com o Pérola até a ilha para impedir que o Comodoro chegasse até o tesouro. Os ingleses seguiram o Pérola e também foram para a ilha, porque queriam saber o que tinha acontecido com o chefe deles.

Porém, quando chegaram na ilha, todos perceberam que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo com ela. O verde das árvores tinha sumido e toda a mata estava agora com uma estranha cor acinzentada. O vulcão, que antes parecia inativo, agora expelia uma nuvem de fumaça, que combinava com o tom adquirido pela vegetação. Gibbs arregalava os olhos o máximo que podia, tentando absorver tudo o que eles captavam.

-Pelas garras de Davy Jones! O que está havendo aqui?


	8. Contratempos e maldições

Cap 8 - Contratempos e maldições

Cap 8 - Contratempos e maldições

Jack não teve muita sorte com o caminho que escolhera. Depois de uma longa caminhada, descobriu que havia chegado em um beco sem saída e sem nada cintilante e prateado na sua frente. Amaldiçoando a sua bússola por tudo, ele se virou para voltar. Mas ao fazer isso, deu de cara com Barbossa, que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Hector?! Como chegou até aqui sozinho? – Jack estava visivelmente surpreso.

-Tartarugas marinhas!

-Hum, agora todos usam o meu bordão! – disse Jack com um bufo de desprezo.

-Então, da próxima vez, invente algo mais real... Quer dizer, se tiver próxima vez! – Barbossa soltou uma gargalhada sinistra e empunhou ameaçadoramente sua espada.

Jack não perdeu tempo e também puxou a sua espada. Barbossa avançou para ele com um bramido, mas Jack se defendeu com um movimento rápido, fazendo suas espadas tilintarem. Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e precisos enquanto os dois adversários brandiam suas armas com destreza. Mas aquela luta estava apenas começando.

Enquanto isso, Branca e Lucy já iam entrando na câmara que estava no final do caminho da direita, quando ouviram as vozes abafadas de Pintel e Ragetti:

-Nós encontramos!! – vibrava Pintel, com uma gargalhada escandalosa.

-Já posso até ver a recompensa que Barbossa nos dará! – dizia Ragetti.

De onde estava, Branca pôde ver uma montanha gigantesca feita pura e simplesmente de prata. Em todo o seu comprimento, viam-se incontáveis moedas, colares, brincos, pulseiras, taças e outros objetos raríssimos que renderiam uma fortuna e tanto a qualquer pirata. Pintel e Ragetti já enchiam os bolsos com o tesouro quando Branca e Lucy entraram no recinto com as suas espadas em punho.

-Vocês não irão levar nada daqui! – avisou Branca, autoritariamente.

-Isso é o que veremos! – ameaçou Pintel.

No mesmo instante, Pintel e Ragetti puxaram suas espadas também e avançaram contra Branca e Lucy. Enquanto o quarteto duelava, desferindo golpes violentos entre si, Engles os observava, escondido atrás de uma enorme rocha que tangenciava o local. Ele tinha resolvido permanecer oculto e esperar um momento oportuno para se apoderar da Água da Vida.

Lucy, apesar de não possuir características de piratas, lutava muito bem. Ragetti e Pintel não eram páreo para elas. Branca desferia golpes mortais sobre Ragetti, que tentava se defender do jeito que podia. Enquanto as duas mulheres avançavam sobre Ragetti e Pintel, eles iam se afastando cada vez mais, até chegarem bem próximos da rocha onde Engles estava escondido.

Branca, com um movimento brusco, quase acertou Ragetti, fazendo sua espada passar a milímetros da orelha esquerda do pirata. Mas quando ele se afastou, Branca pode ver, com um assombro, que o sujeito que ela mais odiava se encontrava a poucos centímetros de sua espada.

-Dessa vez você não me escapa, Comodoro! – ameaçou Branca, carregada de ódio.

-Pensa que pode vencer um pirata experiente como eu? – disse Engles, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-É claro... e será um prazer liquidar um canalha como você!

Os dois se postaram frente a frente, um encarando o outro com um misto de raiva e desprezo, enquanto eles se preparavam para atacar.

-Lucy, cuide desses dois traidores enquanto eu termino o que comecei. – ela disse para a amiga, sem desviar sua atenção a Engles.

Ao terminar sua fala, Charles Engles avançou com sua espada para Branca. Ela posicionou a sua no sentido contrário, impedindo o contato precoce da sua pele com a arma. Estava começando um duelo imprevisível e incansável, onde os dois oponentes eram perfeitamente hábeis.

Muitos interesses estavam em jogo naquelabatalha. Branca queria se vingar do pai e de toda a dor e destruição que aquele homem havia causado na sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, queria se ver livre da única coisa que ainda o prendia a seu passado tortuoso e também dar uma lição em Branca por ela ter tido a ousadia de invadir o seu precioso navio. E o mais importante era que no final daquilo tudo estava a Água da Vida, esperando tranqüilamente pelo seu merecedor como prêmio por uma difícil guerra conquistada.

Do lado de fora da caverna, os homens ainda olhavam espantados ao redor da ilha, que se desfigurava magicamente, alterando completamente as suas características naturais. Um fenômeno muito estranho estava ocorrendo dentro do vulcão: uma gigantesca bola vermelha incandescente começava a despontar ameaçadoramente do topo.

Militares e piratas entraram em pânico. Tentavam desesperadamente e inutilmente voltar aos navios para salvarem suas vidas, mas aparentemente eram impedidos por uma "força maior", que os puxava para o interior da mata.

A grande massa fumegante tinha atingindo um tamanho monstruoso quando todos ouviram uma tremenda explosão, provocando um terrível terremoto, estremecendo por inteiro todo o solo da ilha. Alguns homens caíram, desequilibrados, enquanto que outros lutavam para se segurar nos galhos baixos das árvores.

Quando a terra finalmente parou de tremer, todos puderam ver uma cena bizarra e inacreditável. O que saía do topo do vulcão não se tratava de uma lava, precisamente. A bola tinha-se dividido em inúmeros pedaços que avançavam para o que antes era uma linda mata coberta de verde. Os homens puderam ouvir uma gritaria ensurdecedora vinda do vulcão, como se dentro dele existissem várias pessoas que falavam ao mesmo tempo.

Quanto mais perto chegavam aquelas coisas estranhas, mais ficava claro o que elas eram de verdade: centenas de criaturas com formas humanas, mas totalmente distorcidos. Os corpos pareciam ser feitos pura e simplesmente de fogo e os rostos eram descarnados e deformados, formando um sinistro e bizarro bando de "homenzinhos de fogo", que avançavam cada vez mais rápido sobre os pobres marujos.

O desespero era total. Alguns olhavam descrentes para o que viam, outros tremiam da cabeça aos pés, temendo o que ainda estava por vir, e os mais corajosos preparavam suas armas para o ataque.

-Que Deus tenha piedade de nossas pobres almas mortais! – desabafou um assustado militar inglês.

Enquanto isso, dentro da caverna, todos ainda lutavam bravamente quando a explosão se fez ouvir com um grande estrondo. Assustados, eles pararam de duelar e logo um terrível terremoto se iniciou, estremecendo por inteiro a fina parede rochosa que separava as duas câmaras. A montanha prateada de tesouros desmoronou, esparramando todos os objetos pelo chão, ao mesmo tempo em que a parede ruía, abrindo uma passagem para o outro lado do recinto e deixando à mostra as pessoas que antes não podiam se ver.

Surpreso com as presenças de Branca e Engles, Barbossa se esqueceu de Jack por um momento e mudou seu alvo. Enquanto isso, Jack pode ver, de relance, uma pequena taça de prata caída a um canto, toda ornamentada minuciosamente com figuras que se referiam à vida. A Água da Vida. Mas se ele a pegasse naquele momento, todos o impediriam de leva-la. O jeito era esperar.

-Ora, ora, mas que surpresa! Todos aqui reunidos! – disse Jack, sorrindo.

-Mas não por muito tempo, Jack! Eu ainda não terminei com você! – dizia Branca, furiosa e avançando para Jack com a espada.

Os quatro iniciaram uma verdadeira guerra entre si. Uma guerra onde não havia lado certo ou lado errado. Só o que estava em jogo era a Água da Vida e a honra dos guerreiros piratas. O ar da caverna foi invadido por um mar de espadas que se cruzavam a todo instante, desferindo golpes violentamente. Não se sabia quem atacava quem e nem se podia saber de onde vinham os ataques. A única coisa certa era que se aquilo continuasse, certamente que não poderia resultar em uma coisa boa.

De repente, no meio daquela confusão toda, Jack percebeu uma coisa terrível.

-PAREM! – Jack berrou para todos, que ficaram estáticos e surpresos, as armas todas paradas no ar, como se tivessem sido congelados.

-O que foi agora, Jack? – perguntou Barbossa, impaciente e revirando os olhos.

-Onde está a Água da Vida? – quis saber Jack, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Onde estão Lucy, Pintel e Ragetti? – disse Branca, percebendo a estranha ausência deles.

Então os quatro se entreolharam, percebendo o que havia acontecido. Jack foi o mais rápido:

-Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não posso deixar ela ir embora assim depois dessa trabalheira toda. – ele disse, guardando a espada e correndo para a saída da caverna.

-Jack, seu salafrário! Volte aqui, não vou deixar você colocar as suas mãos na Água da Vida! – gritava Barbossa, enquanto corria na direção em que Jack havia tomado.

Engles já se preparava para sair também quando foi impedido por Branca, com a espada na sua barriga.

-Você não sai daqui enquanto nós não terminarmos a nossa luta! – ela ameaçou.

-Você é persistente, hein? – falou Engles, meio impaciente.

-Não gosto de deixar coisas inacabadas! – ela deu sorriso pretensioso.

E os dois iniciaram uma nova luta. Agora Branca se movimentava furiosamente, a espada girando em punho com uma velocidade incrível.

-Esse é o seu fim, Comodoro!

Engles apenas se defendia. Estava mais preocupado com a Água da Vida, mas agora sabia que teria de fazer algo para acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, se não corria o risco de nunca mais sair daquela caverna. Foi quando as duas espadas passaram paralelamente uma à outra e tomaram rumos diferentes, uma indo ao encontro do Comodoro e a outra, de Branca. Os dois se olharam com os olhos arregalados. Tinha chegado, enfim, a hora da verdade.


End file.
